


Stormy idea

by MeiHua04



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiHua04/pseuds/MeiHua04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite married for years, Rythlen never ceases to amaze Alistair...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy idea

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” in Tumblr by picchar.
> 
> Rythlen Cousland is picchar's Warden, not mine.
> 
> Set in modern!au.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?”

Alistair stared at his wife as if she had grown a second head. He loves her. Maker! He really loves her, but sometimes he does not understand what was running through her beautiful head. But despite all her shenanigans, he would follow her through the ends of Thedas.

“It’ll be fun, Alistair,” was all she said, winking at him and stepped out of the car.

They had to pull over as soon as the rain had turn for the worst. They were on their way home to Denerim from visiting Rythlen’s brother, Fergus, at Highever. He had recently remarried to a Fereldan woman after years he lost his wife Oriana and son Oren to a brutal murder. It was a long healing process for him and thought he might never find the same happiness until he met her. Rythlen was glad for her brother and wished him all the happiness.

Alistair watched his wife as she stood there in the rain with her arms stretched out to her side, the rain dripping down on her body. The rain poured heavily on her, making her clothes cling to her body. Alistair’s eyes widened as he can see her small clothes peeking through her bottom up shirt, he can feel a blush coming up to his cheeks. Maker, ten years of marriage and the woman can still make him fluster.

He grumbled under his breath as he grabbed the umbrella and his jacket from the backseat and rushed to her side. Shielding her from the rain with the umbrella in his hand, he placed his jacket on her shoulders.

“Care to join me?” Rythlen asked, her blue eyes sparkled, holding his jacket closer to her.

Alistair just shook his head, smiling. “You know, if you wanted me to see your small clothes it can be arranged.”

Rythlen laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, not caring if her clothes soaked his. Alistair groaned feeling her cold body against his warm one.

“I love you, Alistair.” She whispered.

Maker.

“I love you too, Rythlen. Maker…. I love you, you minx.” He told her and sealed her lips with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Truthfully, I'm horrible in making up titles.. I do apologize...


End file.
